Felicidad
by The Black Maiden
Summary: "Are you happy?" He looked over at Mii, who was sitting next to him on the blanket. "Yes, very." She took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy too." LLWO/MEFE


**Hello, everyone!**

**Today is a very special day on the Black Rock Shooter fandom. What? You forgot? Well, I'll tell you!**

**Today is the official first birthday of my OC, Rio, MEFE and LLWO's daughter. I felt like I had to do something to celebrate so I wrote a cute little one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been so long since they'd been in the forest.

Lirio stopped and breathed in deeply. The wind ruffled the leaves on the trees and blew his hair back slightly; the sound of the water rushing through the river gave him a feeling of tranquility and peace.

"Estas contento?" _("Are you happy?")_

He looked over at Mii, who was sitting next to him on the blanket. "Yes, very."

She took his hand. "Perfect." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm happy too."

Suddenly he felt something tugging on his arm, and looked down to see a pair of tiny green eyes starring up at him.

"What are you holding, mi hija?" Mii asked their daughter as Lirio lifted her up onto his lap.

Rio held her hand out for Mii to see. "Mama, I found it in the woods." She said. "It has a boo boo."

"Oh…" Mii took the little bird Rio was holding into her palm and stroked it slightly. She looked up. "It looks like it has a broken wing."

Rio looked up at Lirio. "Can we fix it, Papa?"

Lirio looked over at Mii, who smiled surely and nodded.

He tuned back to his daughter. "I think so, sweetheart."

Mii motioned for her daughter to take the bird, and once Rio did so, clasped her hands around hers. "Rio, do you remember the spell Mama taught you?"

Rio looked down and fidgeted in Lirio's lap. "Um…sort of…"

"Well, here's your chance to practice on something." She ran her thumb over her daughter's hand.

Rio looked at her with tearful eyes. "But what if I mess up?"

"Esta bien, mi hija." _("It's alright, mi hija")_ Mii brushed her tear away with her thumb. "I'll be right here, you won't mess up."

Rio nodded. "Will you say it with me, Mama?"

Mii nodded. "I'll say it, too."

Rio took a deep breath and began. "Um… Tome este…macht…l'intérieur de mo…" _("Take this power within me")_ She looked at her mother.

"Und damit, le dan energía…" Mii continued. _("And with it, give my energy")_

"Déle…vida…otra vez…ich bete…" _("Give life again, I pray")_

"Asi que la vida leben konnen," _("So life may live,")_

"Un autre jour." _("Another day.")_ The two finished together.

Slowly, the bird's wing twitched and snapped back into place. The little creature stood up, ruffled its feathers, hopped around in Rio's hand, and took off into the air.

Rio's face lit up with delight. "Mama, Papa, it worked, it worked!" She clapped excitedly. "I did it! I did it!"

"Yes mi hija." Mii smiled proudly and kissed her daughter's forehead. "You did."

Rio wrapped her arms around Mii's neck. "Thank you, Mama."

Lirio wrapped his arm around Mii's shoulder and held the two of them close. "We're so proud of you, Rio." He looked down at her. "So, was this a good birthday present?"

Rio nodded. "Thank you, Papa."

They heard a chirping above them, and looked up to see the little bird they had saved, sitting in a tree with another bird.

"Look," Rio pointed at the two. "It has a mate."

Lirio looked at Mii and smiled. "They must be very happy." He leaned forward and kissed her slowly.

Rio giggled.

The two separated and looked down at her.

"It's cute." She said.

"Oh really?" Lirio said. He suddenly picked her up and began to tickle her.

Rio giggled. "Papa! Papa, that tickles!"

Suddenly they stopped as a few raindrops fell and landed on their heads, before it began to sprinkle.

Instead of crying or running for cover, Rio wriggled out of her parents' grasps and stood out in the rain, spinning and laughing as the droplets fell on her.

Lirio looked at Mii. "Just like you." He said.

Mii smiled and kissed him again, more deeply this time.

Rio ran back over to her parents and plopped down in her father's lap. She looked up and smiled. "I like the rain."

Lirio smiled at her. "Rio, did you know that, on the day you were born, it was raining then too?"

"That probably explains why you like rain so much." Mii added.

Rio blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Yeah!"

The three of them sat there as the misty drizzle continued to sprinkle them. Lirio wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and pulled them close to him.

"Thank you…" He whispered. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

**ASDFGGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBNMA DF!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! RIO-CHAN IS SO CUUUUUUTE! I AM DYING!**

**This day officially marks Rio's first birthday. I can't believe it's been a year already! (Even though in this story she's actually turning three.) Time really flies, huh?**

**Thank you for reading,**

**-The Black Maiden.**


End file.
